Hank Hill
Enterance Beereunion Hank walks in the stage like in the intro of King of the Hill Special Moves Neutral B - Propane Hankplaces a propane tank on the ground, which acts as a trap. Pressing A beside the tank (on the ground) opens it, releasing damaging fumes (the fumes can't damage the user), and pressing A again closes it. Any open propane tank disappears after eight seconds or by pressing B besides it. Attacking the propane tank in any way (minus Unmasker) causes it to detonate, dealing 20% damage to anyone near. There can be two tanks at a time. Move Origin Side B - Yard Work Another trap move of Hank Hill's, where he builds a wooden fence. The longer the B button is pressed, the taller it will be (2 planks at a time). If Hank gets hit while working, the fence harmlessly falls. After the fence is finished, it acts as a solid object. Only the summoner can destroy the fence with a strong attack, meaning that trap-removing abilites are useless against it, and falling debris from the fence damages. Move Origin Up B - Propaller Hank flies with a jetpack fueled by propane for 3 seconds. Gas coming from the tank damages. Hitting him in the gas tank causes an explosion, doing 20% to anyone nearby. Hitting him in the front or pressing B cancels the recovery. Move Origin Down B - Object Throw Hank holds out a baseball in one hand and a tomato in another hand. The object can be chosen by moving the control stick to the sides. Hank can latch up to three tomatoes on a opponent, slowing his or her land speed. The tomatoes unlatch after 8 seconds. Baseballs do decent damage and bounce off walls, including the aforementioned side B. Pressing A tosses the object, and pressing B undoes Hank's position. Move Origin Final Smash - Brocopter Hank gets with Bill Dauterive and Jeff Boomhauer while wearing orange jumpsuits and carrying lanterns. Each of them form a back-to-back triangle before spinning around, hence the Final Smash's name. Anyone who gets hit by the lanterns gets burned. While in the spinning mode, the three friends can perform infinite jumps, which do major damage. The copter can be controlled, but the player should be careful not to KO Hank before 12 seconds are up. Move Origin Taunts *Down Taunt- "I'm gonna kick your ass!" *Side Taunt- "What the heck are you doing?" *Up Taunt- "Yeah..." Victory/Losing Poses *Victory #1: "I provide the people of this community with propane and propane accessories." *Victory #2: Hank awkwardly laughs to himself. *Victory #3: "Loser! You're a loser!" *Losing: Hank curls up into a fetal position. ''Character Description'' The patriarch of the Hill family, and the main character of the King of the Hill TV show. He takes his job as a propane salesman seriously. Character Ranking Moveset 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' *Neutral attack - *Dash attack - Pushes forward *Forward tilt - Swings a hammer forward *Up tilt - Raises both of his arms *Down tilt - Swipes with his hand 'Smash' *Forward smash - Drives a lawnmower forward *Up smash - Throws a propane tank upward with limited range, but explodes on impact. *Down smash - Throws a toolbox that explodes on contact with a solid surface 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - Grabs the opponent *Pummel - *Forward throw - *Back throw - *Up throw - Attaches the oppoment to a expldoing propane tank and throws it upward *Down throw - Hammers the opponent eight times Codec Conversations Snake Codec *'Solid Snake': Otacon! There's a Texan father wearing glasses. *'Otacon': I tell you what... Hank Hill will kick your ass! He's the master of the fighting arts with propane and propane accessories. And he throws things. *'Solid Snake': ... No more bouncing that ball! Role In The Subspace Emissary His role is currently unknown... He is expected to be shown as a playable character in the 11th chapter Arlen. Trivia Category:Playable Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:Human Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Powerful Category:Propane Category:King of the Hill Category:20th Century Fox Category:Smash Bros Lawl: Crazefest Category:Smash Bros Lawl Category:Video Movesets Category:Lawl Video Movesets Category:Southern Category:Adult Category:Father Category:Kenneth1chase Favorite Category:FOX Category:Anime Category:Smash Bros Lawl: Crazefest 2 Category:BEST ANIME Category:Internet Meme Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Post-Morgan Era Category:People who you do not want to mess with Category:Characters that will definitely kick your ass Category:Smart Character Category:Characters that turn into a Super Saiyan Category:BWAAAAAAH!! Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Mermaid Man and Barnacle Bros. Category:Beer drinker